


The Genosha Saga

by kamala_khan_for_president



Series: Life On The Farm-Verse [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Genosha, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamala_khan_for_president/pseuds/kamala_khan_for_president
Summary: After their dad being missing for over a year, Lorna Dane and Wanda Maximoff-Barton head to the mutant island nation of Genosha in the hopes of reuniting their family. But, things quickly take a turn for the worse and the sisters, and the island, are left in danger.





	1. Arrival

Hammer Bay, Genosha September 15th 14:00 UTC +4

Wanda and Lorna landed just outside of the city, not wanting to get spotted flying overhead. They started making their way through the city, Lorna looking around in wonder as they went.

“I can’t believe it, we’re in Genosha,” she said as she gazed up at the buildings. “I heard so much about this place from Dad”

Wanda didn’t respond, just tugged the coat she’d brought with her from the quinjet tighter around her body. She looked over at her sister to see that Lorna’s coat was hanging open loosely, her bright green suit on full display. “Hey, keep your coat closed,” Wanda scolded. “We don’t want anyone to know who we are”

“Even if it helps us find Dad?” Lorna asked.

Wanda sighed. “Look, I want to find him as much as you do but drawing attention to ourselves isn’t the way to do it. You saw how they treated me at the Mutant Underground. They don’t like the Avengers, including me”

“You don’t want to find him as much as me,” Lorna snapped. “You’ve never even met him! He’s my Dad, he raised me, and I haven’t seen him in over a year.” Lorna pulled her coat closed and stalked ahead a few steps, leaving Wanda to catch up with her.

“Hey, Lorna, I’m sorry,” Wanda apologised. “You’re right, I don’t know what this is like for you. I have a family waiting for me back in New York, but that doesn’t mean that you and Anya and our father aren’t my family too. I know I’ve never met him and can’t possibly feel the same as you do right now, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care”

Lorna studied her sister for a second. “Sorry for snapping,” she muttered. “I’m just freaking out a little now and I shouldn’t’ve taken it out on you.” A loud rumbling noise interrupted the two of them. “Okay, freaking out and hungry”

“Come on, let’s go find somewhere to eat,” Wanda said.

***

A few hours earlier

Avengers’ Compound, New York September 14th 22:09 EST

“Hey, Clint, have you seen Wanda or Lorna recently?” Anya asked as she approached the man.

“Can’t say I have, I thought they were with Peter and Shuri,” he replied.

Anya sat down in the seat next to him, a look of concern crossing her face. “I just saw Peter with Ned and MJ and they haven’t seen them in hours either. I can’t catch Shuri though, every time I get near her, she seems to suddenly disappear in the other direction”

“They’ve probably just gone back to the private areas,” Laura interjected from where she was sat next to her husband. “I’ll call Nat and ask her to have a look.” Laura got out her phone and dialled her friend. “Hey, Nat. Yeah, we’re fine, can you just have a look in Lorna and Wanda’s rooms and see if they’re there.” The was a pause for a few moments. “They’re not, okay. Well thanks anyway, bye”

Laura hung up the phone and shared a worried look with her husband.

“The party’s almost over now, we should find them when everyone else gets back up there,” Clint reassured.

Anya nodded, not feeling fully convinced. Ten minutes later, the Avengers and co were beginning to trickle back into the private living areas of the Compound. Anya sat perched on the arm of a sofa, watching everyone that came through the doors in order to try and find her sisters, but she had no such luck. The last person to come back through the doors was a slightly guilty looking Shuri.

“Hey, look, someone in crisis,” MJ laughed. The teenager was stood holding her heels in one hand and using her other arm to balance herself using Peter’s shoulder as a support, clearly slightly tipsy.

“Is everything okay?” Pepper asked when she saw Anya. At that point, everyone else had noticed what was going on and had gathered around, including Bruce and Natasha.

“I can’t find Wanda and Lorna anywhere,” Anya explained. “I saw them at the beginning of the party and now I have no idea where they went”

“We checked and they’re not here,” Bruce said. “This place was empty when we brought Sana and Nate back up at eight and we didn’t see anyone else until you sent Cassie, Lila and Cooper back up at nine”

“Is this about Wanda and Lorna?” a small voice asked from behind the group. Everyone turned around to see Lila stood hovering in the doorway leading off to the bedrooms.

“Lila, what do you know?” Clint asked gently.

The small girl shifted from foot to foot slightly, before racing over to the other side of the room towards her mother. Laura bent down and patted her girl’s hair with her hands as she felt a few small tears escape her daughter’s eyes.

Laura knelt on the floor, so she was eye level with Lila. “What did she not want you to tell us?” 

Lila looked around the room at everyone watching her before turning back to her mom. “She told me not to tell you that she and Lorna were leaving again. She said Shuri knew what was happening” 

T’Challa turned to face his sister. “Is this why you were so insistent on coming with me to the party? So you could send Wanda and Lorna off on another wild goose chase?” 

“Shuri, where are my sisters?” Anya demanded. 

“Genosha,” Shuri finally answered.  

“I’m being serious,” Anya said. “Genosha doesn’t exist. Dad went on about trying to find the place, but it doesn’t exist. Where are Wanda and Anya?” 

“As I said, they’re on their way to Genosha,” Shuri replied. “Some Wakandan satellites picked up on a shielded island near the Seychelles. It doesn’t exist on any maps other than ones in secret US government files about mutants. And they quite clearly label the place as Genosha” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Anya yelled. “If this is my Dad has been for the last year, then I would’ve gone with them. I have just as much a right to know where he is as they do” 

“I was trying to protect you!” Shuri argued. 

“How? How is this protecting me?” Anya demanded. 

“Because you die,” Shuri burst out. She looked around at the others as if she was just remembering the rest of the group in the room. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before continuing. “They told me everything that Billy, Tommy and Luna told them. I know what happens to you when you find your dad and I wasn’t going to let that happen even sooner than it had to” 

Anya blinked back a few tears, only just realising that she’d started to cry. “I understand why you did it, but that was my decision to make.” Anya rested her head in her hand for a moment. “I have to go after them” 

“My sister can take you as far as Wakanda,” T’Challa offered. “But she won’t go any further than that. Okoye can take you the rest of the way” 

Anya nodded. “Thanks, I’ll go get my stuff” 

***

Avengers’ Compound, New York September 14th 22:57 EST 

Anya didn’t say anything as she and Shuri flew away from the Compound, just sat in an uncomfortable silence. Shuri waited until they were high enough for her to set the quinjet to autopilot before turning back to face the older girl. 

“I really am sorry,” she said for what felt like the millionth time. “I just thought it was the right way” 

Anya finally looked up but didn’t meet Shuri’s eyes. “I know you did. But it doesn’t mean I can’t wish things worked out a different.” She sighed and sat up a bit straighter. “But what’s done is done. We can’t go back in time and change things. We just have to accept it and move on with our lives” 

Shuri laughed loudly. “Yeah, go tell your nieces and nephews that, I’m sure they’d love to hear it” 

Anya joined in with the laughing and the two girls were able to get back to normal in time for their long flight. 

 

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha September 15th 14:47 UTC +4

Lorna and Wanda had almost finished eating when a man sat himself down in the spare seat of the table. “Your bill has been taken care of,” he said, snatching a French fry of Wanda’s plate.

Before Wanda could demand just who the hell this man was and what he wanted with her and her sister, she heard Lorna choke slightly on her drink.

“Alex,” she managed to choke out. She put one hand to her chest and managed to steady her breath. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” the man, Alex explained. “What are you doing here?”

“Lorna, who is he?” Wanda asked.

“Wanda, this is Scott Summers’ older brother, Alex, although he also likes to go by the name Havok,” Lorna introduced. “Alex, this is my half-sister Wanda Maximoff-Barton”

“Scarlet Witch from the Avengers?” Alex said as he reached over to shake Wanda’s hand. She nodded slightly as if to answer his question. “Nice to meet you.” He turned back to Lorna. “So the rumours going around are true then, Magneto really is the father of an Avenger”

“Dad’s here?” Lorna asked. Alex nodded. “That’s why we’re here, we need to find him. Can you take us to him? Also, I apologise for anything stupid that he’s done while he’s been here” 

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to do that,” Alex said. “If you two are done, we should get going now. Seriously, Genoshan traffic is a nightmare” 

 

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda September 15th 14:37 UTC +3 

Shuri expertly landed the quinjet outside the palace. As she lowered the ramp, Anya could see two long lines of guards on either side of the large doors leading to the inside. A group of four women stood slightly closer to the jet than the guards. The first was wearing the same uniform as the rest of the guards. Next to her was a woman in a green outfit with short hair who Anya recognised from pictures Shuri had shown her as T’Challa’s girlfriend Nakia. To Nakia’s other side was a woman that Anya presumed was Shuri’s mother, given the “I’m not mad, just disappointed” look she was giving the girl. And next to her was a woman that was all too familiar to Anya. 

“Ororo?” Anya said is disbelief.

“Anya Eisenhardt,” Ororo replied. She quickly crossed the space between them and enveloped Anya in a hug. “It’s good to see you again. I saw your sisters a few months ago and I was hoping I’d see you soon as well”

“My sisters are actually the reason I’m here,” Anya said with a resigned sigh. 

“We are aware of this,” Nakia said. “T’Challa informed us of what was happening.” She turned to Shuri’s mother. “Ramonda, I believe you had something to say” 

Ramonda stared her daughter down, arms folded over her chest as the girl sheepishly walked towards her. “Shuri, can we talk in private?” 

Shuri nodded and followed her mother into the palace. When they were almost through the doors, she turned around and gave Anya the three-finger salute from the Hunger Games, before running back after her mother who yelled her name. 

Nakia cringed slightly. “Her mother is still mad with her over her disappearing act earlier this year. Sending your sisters off halfway around the world without telling anyone else isn’t going to do Shuri any favours” 

“Anya, this Okoye, general of the Dora Milaje,” Ororo introduced. “She’ll be taking you the rest of the way to Genosha” 

“Miss Eisenhardt,” Okoye greeted.  

“Please, call me Anya,” Anya replied. She stuck her hand out for a shake, which Okoye gladly accepted. “Nice to meet you” 

“Likewise,” Okoye said. “We should be able to leave within the next half hour. We are just waiting for the jet to come out of repairs. Shuri had a small incident with a cat walking over the extremely sensitive remote controls the other week” 

“Sounds about right for someone who’s friends with my sisters,” Anya smiled. 

Okoye cracked a small grin. “I’ve heard what the three of them are like together. I’m sorry that you have to deal with them” 

“Let’s go inside until the jet is ready to leave,” Nakia offered. “I believe M’Baku is here and I’m sure he would be delighted to have someone else that he can tell the story about the time he saved the King of Wakanda” 

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda September 15th 15:02 UTC +3 

“I’m confused,” Anya said as she and Okoye flew away from the city. 

“The dome acts as a shield that protects the city from being seen from above and from people entering when we don’t want them,” Okoye explained. 

“I got that,” Anya said. “M’Baku said that they’re vegetarians but it was the Jabari fishermen that found T’Challa. If they’re vegetarians, why do they need fishermen?” 

Okoye froze slightly in her seat (not that she’d ever admit it to T’Challa) before turning to face Anya. “I have no idea”  

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha September 15th 15:31 UTC +4 

“We’re here,” Alex announced as he pulled the car up outside a tall and official looking building. 

“Cool,” Lorna said. “Where is here?” 

“This is where our government operates from,” Alex explained.  

“You said Dad didn’t do anything wrong,” Lorna complained. Alex shrugged. “So why is he in here?” 

“He’s not in trouble Lorna,” Alex explained. “He’s in charge” 

Lorna froze on the spot. “He’s what?” 

“He’s in charge Lorna,” Alex said for the second time. He led the two girls into the building, waving slightly to a woman on the reception desk as he went. He led them into a lift and selected the button for the top floor. He turned to Wanda. “Sorry, did she introduce you as Wanda Maximoff-Barton?” 

“Yeah,” Wanda replied. “My parents, Hawkeye and his wife adopted me a couple of weeks ago” 

“Formally adopted, they’d kinda unofficially adopted her way before Wanda even knew about me and everyone else,” Lorna added. “Didn’t you know? It was all over the internet a couple of weeks ago, the Avengers were trying to one-up each other on big announcements” 

“The shielding technology we use for the island means that we don’t get the internet here,” Alex explained. Lorna shot him a horrified look. “I mean, we have our own internal version, but not yours. I didn’t even know Hawkeye was married” 

“I have three younger siblings from that side of the family as well,” Wanda added. “Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel. So, our father has no idea about any of them?” 

“None at all,” Alex said. “This should be fun” 

The lift arrived at the top floor and the three stepped out. The floor seemed to be an office and apartment combined into one, with one side having a kitchen and dining area, a couple of sofas in front of a coffee table and TV and doors that led off to what Wanda presumed would be a bathroom and bedrooms. On the other side, there were rows of bookshelves and filing cabinets and tables covered in papers, as well as a conference table. Finally, in the corner sat a large oak desk. A figure sat hunched over, clearly concentrating deeply on the pages of paper.

“What is it you want Alex?” the man asked without looking up from his desk. “Can’t you see I’m busy”

“Dad?” Lorna said. So, this was him then, Wanda realised. Her biological father, Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik’s head snapped up when he heard Lorna’s voice. He caught sight of his daughter and shot up, knocking his chair over in shock as he did. Lorna choked out a sob and ran over to her father throwing her arms around his neck. His arms came up to loosely hug her back, a look of disbelief still on his face. Wanda had always known how she (and now Anya) looked just liked their mother, but now she could see that Pietro had just been a younger version of their father. She could easily recognise the same eyes and shock of white hair that she’d grown up with.

“Lorna is that really you?” he asked.

“It’s me, Dad, I’m here,” Lorna cried.

He pulled away from her and brushed a loose lock of her hair, cupping her face loosely in his hands. A few stray tears leaked down Lorna’s cheeks as she stared up at her dad.

“Do you want me to go?” Alex asked, still stood by the lift with Wanda.

Erik looked up, for the first time noticing Wanda. “Anya?” he asked.

“No, she’s not here,” Wanda answered. “I’m Wanda”

“Wanda Maximoff? Anya and Lorna found you,” Erik said, still in disbelief.

Wanda nodded. Distantly, she heard the sound of the lift leaving, Alex trying to escape the awkward situation. Erik took a few steps towards Wanda, his eyes never leaving her. Lorna trailed behind Erik, still clinging to his arm. He reached forward and gently touched her as if to confirm she was really there before pulling both of his daughters into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he said. “Both of you.” He pulled back and led the girls over to the sofas. “Come, sit. We have a lot of catching up to do”

“Why didn’t you come home?” Lorna asked.

Erik froze slightly, before lowering himself the rest of the way down into his seat. “Straight into that, I see. I couldn’t Lorna, this place was a mess and it needed my help”

“I was in a mutant detainment centre Dad,” Lorna argued. “Did you even look for me?”

“I did,” he promised. “I searched everywhere. And then I found a way to get here. I knew there would be people here who could help me in trying to find you. While I was sorting everything out here, I sent people back to America to look for you, but by the time they reached the centre where you were being held, you had already escaped.” He smiled slightly. “I have to say, I’m quite proud of that. They couldn’t track you after that, so we just had to wait for you to resurface”

“You didn’t even tell Anya you were okay,” Lorna pointed out.

“I couldn’t do it without putting her at risk,” Erik defended. “Where is your sister anyway?”

“Probably on her way here right now to yell at us,” Wanda said.

Erik smiled. “Good, then I’ll finally have my whole family back together, right here in Genosha”

Wanda and Lorna shot each other a look.

“Dad, we’re not staying here,” Lorna said. She hurriedly continued when she saw the shocked look on his face. “I want to go home, and Wanda definitely will as well”

“You want to go back to Chicago?” Erik asked.

“No, New York,” Lorna replied. “We’ve been at the Avengers Compound for about a month now. I know that isn’t long, but I haven’t felt as at home in a place since the day before you left Chicago, over a year ago. I go to school there, I have friends and, at the risk of sounding like Spider-Man, I’ve got homework”

“And I have family there that I want to go back to as well,” Wanda added.

“What are you talking about?” Erik asked.

“Earlier, you called me Wanda Maximoff, which isn’t exactly my name anymore,” Wanda explained. “I changed my name to Wanda Maximoff-Barton a couple of weeks ago, not long after we arrived back at the Compound. They’ve looked after me since I lost Pietro three years ago and took me into their family. I can’t just leave them”

“An Avenger adopted you?” Erik said, not really believing the situation. Wanda nodded. “And this was after you already knew about me and you sisters?”

“Dad, that’s not fair,” Lorna argued. “They’ve been a part of her lives for the last three years. She’s known about us for less than one. She’d have every right to chose them over us. But she didn’t, she loves all her family, including us and including them. Don’t try and start anything between them, please”

“I’m sorry,” Erik apologised. “This has just been a lot to take in at once”

“You haven’t heard the half of it yet,” Lorna joked. She shot Wanda a look.

“Why do you enjoy telling people about that?” Wanda asked. Lorna grinned sheepishly at her. “Go ahead”

Lorna grinned and started launching into the story of what happened with Billy, Tommy, Luna, Viv and TJ. Wanda sighed slightly at her sister before settling down on the sofa: they could be here for a while.

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha September 15th 16:37 UTC +4

Lorna was still talking. Somehow, the story of the time travelling kids had turned into retelling their tales from the Mutant Underground. Wanda’s gaze drifted out the window as she studied the skyline surrounding them. In the distance, she spotted a set of buildings that look oddly familiar. But that couldn’t be possible, she’d never been to Genosha before.

_Wanda, help me_

Her dream. That was where she’d seen these buildings before. She’d seen them collapsing around her, the sky filled with the fires burning through the buildings, tearing them to the ground.

_Wanda, help me get these people inside._

She looked over at Erik. It was him, the man from her dream. She had dreamt of this place and her father and of it all burning. Lorna had been there, just as she was now. But so were Anya and Okoye.

_Wanda, look out!_

_WANDA!_

“Hey, Wanda, are you okay?” Lorna asked. “You’ve been staring out that window for a while now”

Wanda turned to look at the other two. “Something bad is going happen. Don’t ask how I know, I just do”

***

Genosha September 15th 18:02 UTC +4

“That’s their quinjet,” Anya said. She pointed out the landed jet on the beach as she and Anya flew overhead.

“We should be able to land closer to the city,” Okoye said. “Our cloaking devices mean that we can go further without being seen than they would have been able to. Do you know what you’re going to do when you see them?”

“Yell at them,” Anya answered. “And after that, I don’t know”

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha September 15th 18:39 UTC +4

“You see them yet?” Anya asked.

“I haven’t,” Okoye replied.

A large shadow fell over the crowded street they were walking through. Okoye and Anya, along with the rest of the street, turned around to see the shape of large machine blocking out the sun. It was at least ten metres tall and made of sheets of pink and purple metal.

“What the hell is that?” Okoye asked.

“It’s a sentinel,” Anya replied. “But that can’t be possible, they were all decommissioned years ago.” The sentinel lifted its hand and shot a blast into the crowd, right at Anya and Okoye. Without thinking, Anya called out. “WANDA, HELP US”


	2. Genocide

Hammer Bay, Genosha September 15th 18:39

“Wanda, we’ve been staring at these screens for two hours now,” Lorna protested as she slumped down in the swivel chair she’d commandeered.

Since Wanda had dramatically announced that something bad was going to happen, they’d gone down to the floor housing the command centre for the country’s defence systems. Wanda had been watching the radars ever since, keeping an eye out for any sign of danger.

“I don’t care,” Wanda sighed. “Something’s going to happen. I don’t know what, but we’re not safe”

Lorna sighed and turned to face Erik. “She gets like this sometimes”

“We should go back upstairs,” Erik suggested.

“Oh god, what’s that?” Lorna said.

“There’s nothing on the scanners,” Wanda answered.

“Then how is that out there?” Lorna demanded. Wanda and Erik looked up and out the window to see a small army of Sentinels attacking the city. Some were still stood in the ocean and were over one hundred metres tall, but smaller one were beginning to make their way through the city. As they went, they were shooting blasts of energy into the busy streets and the surrounding buildings.

“How did they not come up on the scanners?” Erik asked.

“Not important right now,” Wanda said. She grabbed Lorna’s hand ran towards the stairs, Erik racing behind them. As they got further down the stairs, they became more and more crowded as people rushed to get to safety. When they reached the lobby, Erik used his powers to slam the doors closed. Everyone turned to see him and started yelling at him, demanding to know why he’d done that.

“Get to the basement,” he yelled over the chaos. “There is no point running out into the streets with those things”

Everyone seemed to understand what he was saying and followed his orders. They turned around headed down more stairs, taking them deeper into the building. Erik pushed his daughters slightly, so they became caught up in the crowd and started heading along with everyone else, before turning back and heading towards the street.

“Dad!” Lorna cried out. She spun around on the spot and dashed after him, shoving people out of the way as she went. “Where are you going?”

“Lorna, go back downstairs,” Erik ordered.

“Not if you’re going out there,” she replied.

“It isn’t safe for you out there,” Erik argued.

“Yeah, because you’ll be perfectly fine!” Lorna snapped. “Dad, please. We have the same powers, I’ll be just as safe out there as you’ll be. And we’ve got Wanda.” She pointed behind them to where her older sister was pushing her way through the crowds to reach them. “She’s insanely powerful, like, ridiculously powerful. She’s the best bet we’ve got”

Wanda finally caught up with them but carried on running straight past. “Anya’s here!” she yelled over her shoulder as she ran past.

Lorna’s eyes widened as her sister raced past before hurrying after her. “What do you mean she’s here?”

“I mean that she’s here,” Wanda said with a sigh. “As in she’s on the island and she’s out there where those things are attacking her. We have to find her.” She used her powers to rip open the doors and burst out onto the streets, Lorna close behind her.

“What’s going on?” Alex yelled, running up to Erik in the lobby. “Are those Sentinels attacking?”

“Well, what else are they meant to be?” Erik sarcastically snapped as he stalked over to the door.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked.

“After my daughters,” Erik explained. “All three of them apparently.” He looked over and saw that Alex was walking along beside him. “What are you doing?”

“I’m coming with you,” Alex said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Those people need our help and I can help. I used to be with the X-Men you know”

“I know,” Erik sighed. “And please don’t bring Charles up right now”

***

Okoye dodged a falling piece of debris and pushed Anya out the way. What used to be a window frame crashed into the ground next to them. “That was too close,” she said as the two continued down the street. “Do your sisters know we’re here?”

“I don’t know,” Anya said. She suddenly sprinted off and grabbed a young girl off the floor moments before a blast from the Sentinels hit the floor where the girl was standing a moment before. Okoye raced after Anya, the three taking shelter in the doorway of a building. Anya rested the girl back down on the ground. Now she was up close, Anya could see the girl was only about nine years old.

“What’s going on?” the girl asked.

“I don’t know,” Anya replied. “What’s your name?”

“Trinary,” the girl said.

“Hi, Trinary, I’m Anya,” Anya introduced. “We’re trying to find my sisters. Are you looking for your parents?”

Trinary shook her head, a few small tears rolling down her cheeks. “My mom and me were trying to run out of our apartment building. She pushed me out of the door and then the roof collapsed”

“Okay, you stay with us,” Anya said.

 Okoye was staring down at a small device in her hands. After pressing a few buttons she slipped it back into her pocket and turned back to Anya and Trinary. “I’ve sent an SOS to Shuri, she should be able to send help, but it will be a while before Wakandan forces can arrive. We need to keep moving,” Okoye urged. Anya nodded and led the group out from the hiding spot, keeping a hold of Trinary’s hand as they went. “Try and head further inland,” Okoye instructed. “With any luck, they may not be able to get too far past the buildings”

As if one of the Sentinels had heard Okoye yell and wanted to prove her wrong, a large blast destabilised the foundations of a nearby skyscraper, sending the whole structure tumbling to the ground. Anya ran faster, faster than she’d ever thought she’d done before in her entire life, making sure her hand never left Trinary’s. The sound of a whole building hitting the street was louder than any of the three ever thought something could be, but the screams of the people that had been trapped inside, and those that had not run fast enough, were still all too clear.

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda 15th September 17:47 UTC +3

Shuri was sulking in her room when she got the message. Yes, her room. Not her lab, her room, that’s where Ramonda had banished her to. She was hanging upside down over the edge of her bed when she saw her phone on the other side of the room start to flash, a bright red alert signalling trouble. She attempted to gracefully roll backwards off the bed, hoping that her legs would come all the way over, her feet would meet the ground and she could spring to a stand, but instead just landed in a heap on the floor. She picked herself up and grabbed the phone. After taking just one look at the screen, she was sprinting off down the halls of the palace looking for the others. She burst into the throne room just as her mother was talking with Nakia, Ororo and M’Baku talking in the corner.

“Shuri!” Ramonda scolded. “What are you doing out of your room?”

“Mother, something’s wrong in Genosha,” Shuri cried out. She thrust the phone towards Ramonda. “Look, Okoye just sent an SOS”

Ramonda looked at the phone, then over at the other people in the room. “Go and prepare a jet. The four of you will go now and make sure Okoye, Anya and the people of Genosha are okay. I will have more backup sent after you”

“The Avengers,” Shuri said.

“Don’t worry, I will call T’Challa and tell him what is happening. They will come to help as well,” Ramonda reassured.

Shuri nodded and raced back out the room, M’Baku, Nakia and Ororo following close behind her.

Ramonda watched them leave before using Shuri’s phone to dial T’Challa.

***

Avengers Compound, New York September 15th 09:51 EST

T’Challa smirked when he saw who was calling him. He shushed everyone around him as he answered the call. “Shuri, I’m surprised that Mother let you keep your phone. Shuri? Is that you?” T’Challa’s eyes widened and his face turned serious. “Mother, what’s going on?” Everyone else began to gather around the King on the phone. “Yes, we’ll be there as soon as we can”

“T’Challa, what’s happening?” Tony asked as T’Challa hung up the phone.

“Shuri received a distress signal from Okoye in Genosha,” T’Challa explained. “She and a small team are on their way there now. They need us for backup”

“Well, let’s go,” Tony said.

***

Avengers Compound, New York September 15th 10:07 EST

“I’ll let you as soon as we know what’s going on,” Clint promised.

“I’ll reach out to the Young Avengers, see if they know anything,” Laura added. “Just make sure Wanda’s okay, and her sisters”

“Yo, Hawkeye, we don’t have all day,” Tony yelled from the quinjet. “You are taking more time for goodbyes than the rest of us did combined”

Clint didn’t even bother to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He pressed a quick kiss to Laura’s head. “I gotta go”

“I know,” Laura said. “Now go yell at Tony”

Clint grinned at her and ran over to join the rest of the team in the quinjet. He glared at the rest of his team as the ramp was raised and they took off. “Do you always have to be such an ass, Tony?”

“What? You and Laura were taking forever,” Tony argued. “And you can’t even use the kids excuse because Scott and Bruce didn’t take an age”

“We just got an SOS signal from the island my daughter is currently on,” Clint snapped. “Sorry if we’re a little worried”

“He’s got a point,” Scott defended, Bruce nodding in agreement.

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda September 15th 18:09 UTC +3

Shuri sat alone in a corner of the quinjet as the flew away from Wakanda. Nakia noticed the girl’s solitude and went over to sit opposite her. She shot the girl a friendly smile, but Shuri only responded by curling in on herself.

“Shuri, what’s wrong?” Nakia asked.

“It’s my fault,” Shuri replied. “I sent Wanda and Lorna to Genosha and now something’s gone wrong. I sent my friends somewhere dangerous with no backup”

“Hey, don’t put this on yourself, that will do them no good,” Nakia warned. “You’ll only make this worse for you. Besides, we are on our way to help them now. Things will be okay Shuri”

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha September 15th 19:12 UTC +4

“LORNA, LOOK OUT!” Erik screamed.

Lorna turned around to see a large slab of concrete hurtling towards her. Before it could hit her, a red shield of energy formed in front of her and the concrete bounced off and landed on an abandoned car nearby. She turned to see Wanda, her hands still held out as she controlled the shield.

“We have to keep moving,” Wanda urged. “Anya’s here somewhere, I can feel it”

“Never mind that, I can see it,” Lorna said. “Or rather, I can see her. Anya’s over there”

Lorna didn’t give any indication of where “there” was before running away from the group. Wanda quickly hurried after her sister, not noticing that they’d left Erik and Alex behind them.

“Anya!” Lorna yelled.

A figure a few metres ahead of the girls turned her head towards the sound of her voice. Wanda gasped when she saw it was their sister. “We found her”

“When we get out of here, I am going to kill the both of you,” Anya threatened as Wanda and Lorna approached her. She pulled the two into a quick hug. “I’m glad to see you”

“Girls, where are you?” Erik yelled as he and Alex shoved their way through the crowds. The two finally emerged in front of the small group. “Anya?”

“Dad,” she cried out as she threw herself at him.

“This family reunion is very nice, but maybe we should get off the street,” Okoye sarcastically suggested. She was stood a few feet back from the others, pressing herself against the wall of the building, shielding Trinary with her body.

“Get inside in that building and get down into the basement,” Erik said.

As everyone started to move into the building, the foundations began to shake. Okoye grabbed Trinary and dashed back out of the building, Anya, Wanda and Lorna following right behind her. Erik and Alex were at the back of the group.

“There’s someone in there!” Alex yelled. He ran forwards, ignoring the cries of the people behind him. He helped a small group out the doors as glass fell from the windows and smashed into the street below.

“Alex, get out of there!” Lorna screamed.

“Give me a minute,” he shouted back. He turned back into the building and helped a young mutant through a hole in a smashed in the wall. The building started to shake harder as he led the small boy to the door. The support beam over the door cracked and one side dropped, obscuring the doorway. Alex shoved the kid through the gap left, sending him stumbling back into the arms of his family waiting outside.

“Alex, you need to move,” Erik urged.

As Alex took a step towards them, he opened his mouth to speak, a sarcastic retort no doubt on his lips. But before he could say anything, the building’s supports groaned under the stress and collapsed, taking Alex down with it.

“Alex, no!” Lorna yelled. She began to rush forward, but Erik held her back.

“Lorna, we can’t help him now,” he told her. “We have to go”

The group turned and ran to the only other building in the square that hadn’t collapsed yet. As they were nearing the top of the stairs, Wanda slowed down and turned to look behind her.

Okoye and Erik were helping a man up the stairs, each with an arm thrown over their shoulders. Anya was coming up the steps behind them, Trinary’s hand grasped tightly in her own and Lorna brought up the rear of the group, just as she’d seen in her dream.

“Wanda, come on,” Lorna snapped as she ran up towards her sister.

“It’s just like in my dream,” Wanda said.

“Cool, you were right about your prophetic dream,” Lorna sighed. “Now, hurry up and get inside.” She grabbed Wanda by the wrist and dragged her inside the building with her. They caught up with the others and dashed down the stairs and into the basement of the building. When they got there, they saw that they were not the only people that had managed to take shelter down there. A group of roughly fifty people were already hiding, families huddled together in corners.

Okoye led the group into their own corner so they could talk without the other people overhearing. “I thought you could control metal,” Okoye said to Lorna. “And him as well.” She pointed accusingly at Erik.

“We can control the magnetic fields that surround the metal. That means we can only control magnetic metals,” Lorna explained. “Those things are made with non-magnetic metals, so we have no control over them”

“So, what do we do now?” Anya asked.

“We just have to wait it out and hope that they don’t get us,” Erik said. His face turned darker for a moment and the others could tell that he was thinking about what happened to Alex.

“I have an idea,” Trinary said. The others turned to look at her. “I’m a technopath. Those things have to be computer based, I can try and hack them”

“Go for it,” Erik said.

Trinary nodded and closed her eyes. A blue glow started to form around her hands and her fingers moved fast as if she was typing on a keyboard. She opened her eyes again. “They’ve got really complex firewalls and I can’t through them all,” she said. “I can’t get them to leave but I have been able to trick one of them into thinking that it couldn’t detect any mutants in this building…” She trailed off as if she still had something to say.

“I sense there’s a ‘but’,” Lorna said.

“I haven’t had these powers for long,” Trinary added. “I can’t control them properly yet and these things have really secure signals. I can only get into the ones that are close enough for me to have time to properly access them”

“So, is this the only building you can shield?” Erik asked.

Trinary nodded. “I’m sorry”

Erik bent down so that he was at eye level with Trinary. “You don’t have to apologise, you’ve done nothing wrong. This place should have been safe. You’re protecting the people in this building which is amazing, you’re saving lives right now. Just keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll be okay”

“So, now we wait it out,” Anya said.

“We wait it out,” Erik confirmed.

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha 15th September 19:37 UTC +4

The group was still sheltering in the basement of the building, Trinary occasionally using her powers to deceive the Sentinels into thinking there was nothing in the building. Everyone was quietly talking, trying to keep each other from freaking out too much when a loud groan came from above them.

Wanda stood up and walked to the middle of the room and looked up at the ceiling. “I think there’s something wrong with the support beams”

Almost as if they were waiting for her to say something, the main support beam in the middle of the ceiling cracked and the roof began to cave. Wanda threw her arms up and a domed shield of pulsing red lights formed above them, catching the roof as it began to fall and holding it in place. Screams echoed around the room as slabs of concrete broke away from the ceiling and slid down the side of the shield and crashing against the wall.

“Wanda!” Lorna yelled as she rushed over to her sister. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what she could actually do now that she was stood there. After a moment, she reached and started to move her hands, green lights flickering around her fingers. Everyone’s gaze followed where she was pointing to and saw the metal of the beams begin to knit itself back together.

“The beams,” Anya said. “She’s fixing the beams. Lorna, you’re a genius”

“The beams are made of steel,” Erik said. “Metallic metal”

Lorna shot him a look. “Yeah Dad, Anya’s already covered that”

“I can’t control the Sentinels because they’re not made of anything metallic, but I can use the steel beams of buildings that have already collapsed to stop them,” Erik said. “I need to get out there.” He grabbed Anya and pulled her over to where Wanda and Lorna were already stood. “I’m sorry that I have to leave you again so soon.” He pulled them into as good a hug as he could manage without disturbing Wanda and Lorna in their efforts to keep the ceiling up. “I love you.” He ran to the edge of the dome and used his powers to create a gap in the metal bars above them. “Wanda, let me out”

Wanda bit down on her lip as she concentrated hard on creating a small break in the shield. Erik quickly climbed out and disappeared back up to the surface. Wanda quickly sealed the hole in the shield, but not before a load of concrete was able to get through and smash on the floor, sending a small cloud of dust into the room.

“What happens now?” one of the other mutants in the basement asked.

“I think we go back to waiting,” Anya said.

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda 15th September 19:06 UTC +3

Ramonda watched as the medical supply ships left the city, heading towards Genosha. She stayed stood by the window until they were out of her sight before pulling out her phone and phoning the Avengers. “I’ve sent backup after the others. I will contact you with any news that I hear. Good luck”

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha 15th September 20:11 UTC +4

“How much longer until you’re done?” Wanda asked. She had been holding the ceiling up with her powers for over half an hour and it was beginning to take a toll on her body.

“I’m almost done, just give me a few more minutes,” Lorna replied.

“Hurry up,” Wanda said through gritted. She focused all of her energy into holding the dome in place, allowing Lorna to work. She felt like fire was burning through her fingers as she fought to keep control over her powers, something that was becoming harder and harder with every passing moment. She strained to keep going but could feel her energy draining away. Her nose started to bleed as she collapsed to the floor. The dome flickered, and the metal started to creak again, not yet ready to take the weight of the building again.

“WANDA!” Anya cried out and caught her sister as she collapsed to the floor. As she helped Wanda back to her feet, the shield flickered back into life, taking the weight of the ceiling back off the metal and allowing Lorna to carry on repairing them. “Lorna, you need to finish that quickly. I don’t know how much longer she can take this”

“I’m doing my best,” Lorna said. She looked over at Wanda who was weakly leaning against Anya, close to passing out as she put all of her energy into preventing the shield from collapsing for the second time. “Is she going to be okay?”

Anya quickly glanced down at the weak girl leaning on her shoulder, before looking back and staring Lorna in the eye. “Just hurry up”

Lorna nodded and carried on repairing the metal bars above them. Anya stayed stood where she was, holding up her sister.

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha 15th September 20:32 UTC +4

“I got it,” Lorna said. “Wanda, drop the shield, I think this should hold”

Wanda deflated slightly as the shield dropped. The metal beams groaned briefly, but easily took the weight of the rest of the building.

“WE DID IT!” Lorna yelled, a grin creeping onto her face. “We actually did it”

Her celebrations were interrupted by the sound of a pained groan next to her. She looked over to see Wanda slump against Anya, her legs finally giving out as her knees buckled beneath her. Anya managed to catch her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

“What’s going on?” Lorna asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen anything like this before,” Anya replied. She pressed two fingers to Wanda’s neck and then held one in front of her nose. “She’s got a pulse and she’s still breathing, but I think her body’s just completely shut down. Holding a shield that powerful for that long must’ve been too much for her bod to cope. I don’t know how she’s still alive after putting herself through all that”

“Anya, what’s happening to your hands?” Lorna asked.

Anya frowned, she wasn’t doing anything to her hands. She looked down and gasped in shock. Her hands were glowing with a soft yellow light that seemed to leave her and dive into Wanda. Anya pulled her hands away from her sister, not wanting to cause her any more harm. After a few seconds, the connection between the two broke and the light faded away. As soon as this happened, Wanda’s back arched and she let out a sound that sounded as if it was meant to a pained cry but instead came out a hoarse cry. Her nose began to bleed again, and her chest heaved, causing her to cough up blood. In a panic, Anya moved her hands back towards Wanda as tried to think of some way to help. When she did, the lights began to glow around her hands again, and Wanda’s body calmed.

“What the hell?” Anya muttered.

“It must be some kind of healing powers,” a man said from the side of the room. Everyone turned to look at him. “I work in the hospital, we see powers like all the time. Yours are the strongest I’ve seen in a long time. Most people wouldn’t be able to help someone who’s as hurt as her”

“So, what do I do now?” Anya asked.

“Just stay with her,” the man said. “It appears that your powers work by keeping contact with the person that you’re healing”

“They’re gone,” Trinary said suddenly. Everyone turned their attention to her. “The Sentinels, I can’t sense them anymore”

“Does that mean this is over?” a woman asked. “Are we safe?”

There was a loud thud as someone dropped through a gap in the ceiling. Erik looked up from where he’d landed. His eyes landed on his daughters in the middle of the room, Wanda lying unconscious, blood stained on her face and clothes. “What happened?” he asked.

“She held the dome shield for too long,” Anya replied. “It was too much for her. She collapsed”

“Also, Anya apparently has healing powers that she can pass onto others,” Lorna added. “Trinary said that she couldn’t sense the Sentinels anymore, are they are gone?”

Erik nodded. “I used the girders from the fallen buildings to stab through the mechanics in their chest. They’re completely destroyed”

“What about everyone else?” Okoye asked.

“I think we’re the only ones left,” he said. “There’s no way anyone else could’ve survived that without either Wanda or Trinary’s protection.” He slumped against the wall. “I don’t know what to do now,” he admitted.

“I sent an SOS message back to Wakanda,” Okoye added. “Hopefully someone will come”

No one else could find anything else to say. They all just sat in silence and waited for help to arrive.


	3. Wasteland

Hammer Bay, Genosha 15th September, 21:02 UTC +4

“We’re here,” Shuri said as she landed the jet outside the ruins of the city. She looked out the window and blinked back a few tears as she felt her heart in her throat. The city was reduced to ash and the destroyed frames of the buildings that had once dominated the skyline. Giant humanoid metal figures shone in the setting sunlight, slumped over large metal beams that pierced them through the chest.

“Sentinels,” Ororo gasped when she saw the figures.

“What are they?” Nakia asked.

Ororo sucked in a shaky breath before continuing. “They were machines that were designed to find anyone carrying the mutant x-gene and kill them. But they haven’t been used in years, they should’ve all been decommissioned. If they’re here… this can’t be good. I don’t know how many people we’re going to find if any”

“Okoye’s down there,” Nakia said,

“She might have made it,” Ororo said. “Unless she carries the mutant x-gene, then she wouldn’t have been targeted”

“What about Lorna, Wanda and Anya?” Shuri asked.

Ororo didn’t respond, telling Shuri everything she needed to know.

“We should start heading into the city,” M’Baku suggested. “If there are any survivors we won’t be any help to them out here”

***

“This way,” Shuri ordered suddenly. She cut across the rest of the group, following a red line on a map on her phone.

"What are you doing?" M'Baku asked.

"I've been tracking the signal from Okoye's SOS and it's coming from over there," Shuri explained. She hurried down the street, leaving the others to catch up with her. “Come on, we have to find them”

“Why does she still think that they’ll be okay?” M’Baku whispered to Nakia. “She’s a genius, surely she knows that we’re not likely to find them”

“It doesn’t matter how smart you are, losing someone never really makes sense,” Nakia explained. “Like, I don’t really believe that Okoye could be dead. I’ve known her for years and she just doesn’t seem like someone that could just die, not like this. But I know, logically, that no one could ever survive this. She's in shock, just give her time”

M’Baku caught up with Shuri, but Nakia paused when she saw Ororo stop.

"Is something wrong?" Nakia asked.

"I thought I saw something move up there," Ororo explained, gesturing to halfway up a pile of ashes and broken building parts.

Nakia follows her gaze and gasped in shock when she saw a hand made of crystal twitch slightly, glinting softly in the dying sunlight. "I think you're right, there's someone up there"

The two hurried up the pile, almost slipping down as they struggled to get a foothold on the side. Nakia shoved the thought of what, or rather who, the ash was made of as they ran. The hand was sticking out from underneath a large slab of concrete. Between them, they were able to lift up the concrete long enough for whoever was trapped underneath to escape.

At first, Ororo did not recognise who they had helped, but the blonde hair and all white outfit quickly gave her identity away. "Emma? Emma Frost, is that you?"

"Storm? When did you get here and how did you survive?" Emma asked, choking slightly.

"I only just got here, we're the rescue party," Nakia explained. "We're from Wakanda. One of our soldiers was here when we received an SOS message. We only just arrived"

Emma sat up slightly, taking in the full impact of the attack on her surroundings. She let out a miserable laugh. "Yeah, good luck with that." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I was with a load of students when it started. They're under here somewhere. I tried to shield them as if that would do any good. But all that happened was this!" She waved her hands about, indicating her diamond-like skin. "I turned to this and everyone else died"

"I'm so sorry Emma," Ororo said.

Emma sniffed. "It's not your fault”

“Come on,” Nakia said, helping Emma to her feet. “We need to catch up with the others”

***

“Where did the other two go?” M’Baku asked.

Shuri looked up from her phone and noticed that at some point they had managed to lose Nakia and Ororo. “They’ll find us, it’s not like we’re going to get lost in a crowd”

“Maybe we should go look for them,”

“No!” Shuri snapped. "We need to stay here and try and find my friends. I gave them the information on this place, I sent them here. It's my fault they’re here and I’m not abandoning them now”

M'Baku cautiously approached the girl. “Shuri, this isn’t your fault. You didn’t send those sentinels, you had no idea they were coming. You can’t blame yourself”

From behind them, the sounds of more people entering the square surrounded by destroyed buildings they were stood in echoed against the broken brickwork. M’Baku and Shuri looked over to see Ororo and Nakia walking into the square, the two of them helping another person walk between them.

“See, they’re fine,” Shuri said.

Nakia helped Ororo sit the other person down on the remains of a windowsill before jogging over to join the other two on the other side of the square.

“I see you found one survivor,” M’Baku commented.

Nakia smiled lightly. “Her name is Emma Frost. She’s an old friend of Ororo’s. When the attack started, something happened to her and her body turned to diamonds.” Nakia turned to Shuri. “I don’t want you to get ahead of yourself. Just because we found Emma alive doesn’t mean that we’ll find the others. She was lucky her powers shielded her the way they did”

"Wanda's powers could've shielded them," Shuri argued. "They could still be alive." Shuri continued to follow the signal on her phone. She paused for a moment, staring down at her phone in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Nakia asked.

"The signal is coming from down there, under the rubble," Shuri explained. Nakia and M'Baku exchanged worried looks. "But there's something weird about this building. Structural scans show that all of them have collapsed in on the basements below, except this one. There's a hollow cavern below us and the depth the signal is coming from puts it in that cavern. Okoye's down there"

"We need to find a way down there," M'Baku said, voicing the obvious.

Shuri continued following the diagrams on her phone. "There should be a gap in the rubble over here." She disappeared over the top of the heap of rubble. "Over here"

***

Ororo sat next to Emma and rested her head in her hands. "I just can't believe this happened"

Emma watched the other three on the far side of the square. "Does she really think she'll find her friends?"

"I don't know. She's a kid and two of the only friends she's ever had her age have almost definitely just died. She's in shock and this is just her way of coping with it"

"Alex was here"

"Summers?"

Emma nodded. "He'd just gotten back from visiting Scott and Jean. He wouldn't shut up about seeing them, about how he was going to be an uncle"

Ororo's head snapped round to face Emma. "Jean's pregnant?"

Emma nodded. "We're going to have to tell them"

“Yeah, we are”

***

“You’re not actually planning on going down there, are you?” M’Baku asked as he peered down into the basement that was somehow still standing.

“Of course I am,” Shuri replied as if it was obvious. “If the signal is coming from down there, then that means Okoye’s down there, possibly with the others. This is our best bet at finding them”

“Shuri, you can’t do this,” Nakia said.

Shuri glared at the other two. “I know you all think I’m crazy for thinking they’ve survived, but what’s so wrong with having hope? And even if they are dead, then I at least want to find their bodies”

“No, I mean that I’m not letting you go down their first,” Nakia replied. “If something happens to you then T’Challa will never forgive me. One of us is going down there first”

“You mean me,” M’Baku said. Shuri and Nakia both turned to look at him. “What? T’Challa will never forgive _me_ if anything happens to either of you. He’s not going to get mad at you two for letting me get a bit beat up”

“Yeah, I’m not even going to argue with that,” Shuri joked.

M’Baku grinned at her before dropping into the basement. A shocked gasp sounded from below. “Nakia, you need to get down here”

Nakia whipped round to face Shuri. “Go get the others,” she ordered.

“But-”

“I said go!”

Shuri nodded, sprinting away to where Ororo and Emma were still sat.

Nakia watched her go before dropping down after M’Baku. She landed carefully on the floor, keeping her balance as she stood next to M’Baku. She looked up and saw what had shocked just moments before. The basement was full of people, among them Okoye, Anya, Lorna and Wanda, all of them still alive. Except, something appeared to be wrong with Lorna. She was lying on the floor, her head on Anya’s lap, seemingly unconscious, practically dead.

Lorna’s head snapped up when she heard M’Baku and Nakia land. “Help us, please”

Nakia ran over to the group in the middle of the room and dropped down to her knees to look at Wanda. “What happened?”

“The building started to collapse onto us. She created a shield to hold it up while Lorna used the metal to stabilise it,” Anya explained. “But she held it for too long. I have healing powers now, apparently. I’m doing what I can to keep her going, but she needs proper help”

Shuri dropped into the room, Ororo and Emma peering down from the opening. She took one look at Wanda and turned back to yell at Ororo. “Go get the jet and bring it here. We need it to lift them out of here”

Ororo nodded and ran off back towards where they’d parked the jet, taking Emma with her. Shuri rushed over to Wanda. “We should be able to help her in Wakanda. It’s just getting her there that’s the problem”

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha September 15th 21:33 UTC +4

“Careful, just a little to the left,” Shuri called up to the jet as the raised the last of the people out of the basement. The last two out were Anya and Wanda. Lorna and Erik were stood to the side. Lorna was chewing nervously on her thumb and Erik had his arm looped around her.

M’Baku quickly loaded Wanda and Anya into the jet as Shuri addressed the rest of the group. “More jets are on their way from Wakanda and the Avengers are coming as well. I know what’s happened here today has been awful, but I promise you that we will help you through this.” She gestured to M’Baku, Nakia and Okoye. “They can help you until backup gets here”

Nakia stepped up to start giving instructions to the group of survivors. She shot Shuri a quick and reassuring grin as the girl led Lorna and Erik into the jet. They both took seats near Anya and Wanda, the former of the two slumped in a chair with her hand resting on her sister who had been carefully laid out on a stretcher.

Lorna leant against Erik, resting her head against him. He looped his arm Lorna and pulled her closer. The two of them sat in silence, just staring at Wanda in silence as Shuri started to fly them away from the city.

“What do we do now?” Lorna asked.

Erik pulled Lorna closer to him, wrapping his arm tighter around her. “I don’t know”

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda September 15th 22:58 UTC +4

They had been in Wakanda for less than twenty minutes and Lorna already felt like she was going to be sick. She was sat slumped over in a chair in the waiting area. Through the frosted windows, she could see Wanda surrounded by a team of medics. Anya had been given a chair by Wanda’s side. She still grasped her sister’s hand in her own and by now was struggling to stay awake. Erik was further down the hall, talking with one of the doctors.

Shuri came and sat down next to Lorna. “Are you okay?” Lorna glared half-heartedly at her. “Sorry, stupid question.

“Why aren’t you in there?” Lorna asked.

“I have tech that might be able to help her fully recover, but they need to stabilise her first.” Lorna didn’t say anything. “I promise I’m going to do everything within my power to help your sister. And I’m sorry I sent you two there. This is my fault”

“You can’t blame yourself for this Shuri. You had no idea that we would be attacked. You were just trying to help us.” Lorna looked over at Shuri for a moment. “Can I borrow your phone for a moment?” Shuri gave her a look but handed the device over anyway. “Thanks”

Lorna leapt from her seat and dashed out of the medical wing. She kept hurrying away from everyone, wanting to find somewhere private before she made her phone call. She eventually made her way to a garden and found her way to a secluded spot, passing a woman reading on a bench as she went. She hurriedly dialled a number a held the phone to her ear.

“This is Kate Bishop. Who are you and what do you want?”

“It’s Lorna, I’m on Shuri’s phone. Are my time travelling nieces and nephews there?”

“All five present and accounted for. Did you want to speak to them?”

“No, it’s okay. If anything happens, call me back on this number. I lost my phone.” Lorna hung up before Kate could say anything else. She slumped to the floor and sat with her head in her hands.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked a voice. Lorna looked up and saw the woman who had been sat on the bench before. Her long blonde hair was curled slightly at the bottom. One half of her red and black flannel shirt was tucked into her black skinny jeans. “Lorna Dane, right? Wanda’s half-sister. Shuri’s mentioned you”

“Sharon Carter?” Lorna asked.

Sharon nodded and sat down next to Lorna. She looped her arm the girl. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lorna shook her head. “Can you just stay here with me?”

“Sure,” Sharon promised.

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda September 15th 23:28 UTC +3

“Lorna! Lorna! Where are you?” Anya yelled as she walked out into the garden.

There was the sound of crunching twigs as someone stood up. Lorna’s head popped up from behind a bush. “I’m here. What’s going on?”

“They’ve got her stabilised, but they’re still not certain that she’ll make it,” Anya explained. “What were you doing out here?”

“I was sat with Sharon,” Lorna answered. “We were sat in awkward silence for about two minutes and then I cried about everything to her”

Anya smiled lightly her and led her back indoors. “Dad’s staying with her for now. Ramonda showed me some rooms where we can stay.” Anya and Lorna walked through the halls until Anya stopped in front of two doors.

“I’m staying with you,” Lorna stated.

Anya looped her arm around Lorna as they headed into the room. “I guessed you’d say that”

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda September 16th 2:38 UTC +3

Anya woke up with a start. She turned over in bed to where her younger sister was sleeping soundly. “Lorna, psst, Lorna, wake up.” She nudged and poked her sister until she woke up.

“Five more minutes,” Lorna moaned. She pushed Anya away, her fingers poking her older sister in the eyes.

“Lorna!” Anya insisted. She gave Lorna a harsh whack on her arm.

That woke Lorna up. “What do you want?”

“Do you still have Shuri’s phone?”

Lorna raised her eyebrow but handed the phone over anyway. She watched as Anya sat herself up in bed, switching the bedside light as she dialled a number.

“Hey, Clint. There’s something I need to tell you”

***

Avengers Quinjet, near Genosha September 16th 3:39 UTC +4

“Stark, we’re turning around,” Clint ordered.

The rest of the Avengers turned to look at him.

“Something wrong Barton?” Tony asked.

“We need to go back to Wakanda,” Clint said. “Wanda’s in critical condition. She drained herself using her powers for too long. I have to go back to her”

Steve calmly approached Clint. “We’re less than twenty minutes out from Genosha. The jets are leaving with the survivors they’ve found so far as soon as we get there. You can fly back with them”

Clint glared at him. “I can’t wait that long Steve. My daughter is sick, very sick, possibly dying. I need to go”

“Barton, that isn’t an option right now,” Tony said.

Scott grabbed Clint and pulled him into a corner, throwing a glance at Bruce over his shoulder as he went. Bruce jogged over and the three huddled away from the others.

“Look, I get where you’re coming from,” Scott started. “If it was Cassie, I wouldn’t know what to do. As Steve said, we’re almost in Genosha, you’ll be back with her in a couple of hours”

Clint seemed to calm down a bit.

“Call Laura and tell her what’s going on,” Bruce suggested.

Clint nodded and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Bruce and Scott left him alone in the corner.

“How is he?” Bucky asked.

“He’s calmed down a bit,” Scott answered. “He’s calling Laura now”

“I’ve heard from the doctors in Wakanda,” T’Challa added. “She’s been stabilised, but they’re not sure if she’ll make it. There are still people in the city that need help in the city and there might still be others”

“I can fly ahead and scan the area for life signs,” Vision offered. Steve nodded at him and he phased through the walls. They watched as he flew away, speeding off towards Genosha.

“Love you too, bye,” Clint said. He hung up the phone as he walked back to the others, not even trying to hide the fact that he was beginning to cry. He didn’t say a word as he approached the group.

“I’m sorry Clint,” Steve said

Clint nodded and tried to smile but couldn’t. Instead, he just accepted a hug from Bruce.

***

Avengers Compound, New York September 15th 18:42 EST

Laura was sat in her room alone, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her phone was clutched tightly in her hands. There was a soft knock on the door as Natasha stuck her head around the door.

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asked.

“It’s Wanda. She used her powers for too long and now she’s in critical condition in Wakanda,” Laura explained. “They’ve got the most advanced technology on the planet, but even they don’t know they can help her. She might not make it”

“Laura, I'm so sorry,” Natasha said. She looped one arm around her friend’s side and pulled her into a tight hug. “Are you going to tell the kids?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know. I don’t want to worry them, but at the same time, if she… if she doesn’t make it, then I can’t tell them that she’s gone and that I knew that something was wrong with her and hid it from them”

“How long until Clint’s with her?”

“A couple of hours,” Laura replied. She sniffed and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. “I don’t know what to do”

“Wait until, he’s with her and take things from there,” Natasha suggested. “You can’t tell them anything when you yourself don’t fully know what’s going on. You stay here, me and the others can look after the kids for the evening. Okay?”

Laura nodded. Natasha hugged her friend tighter for a moment before walking off to find Pepper and the others, leaving Laura alone again.

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha September 16th 4:01 UTC +4

Clint was out the door as soon as the quinjet landed. He wouldn’t have waited that long, but Bruce was able to hold him back until at least the engines had stopped. He marched over to the group getting ready to leave for Wakanda.

“How long until we can leave?” he asked Nakia.

“I’d say at least another half an hour,” she answered. She glared lightly at him when she saw the annoyed look in his face. “I understand that you want to get back to Wakanda, but these people aren’t ready to leave yet. I promise you, we will leave as soon as we can”

“I know,” he replied. “It’s just...”

Nakia smiled softly at him. “I know. Trust me, she is with the best possible doctors right now and they will be doing everything in their power to help her. You don’t need to worry”

“She’s my daughter, I’m going to worry”

***

Okoye stood with one arm looped around Trinary’s shoulder. “Are you sure she’ll be safe there?”

Emma nodded. “And she’ll be around other mutants her age”

Ororo walked over to the group of three. “What’s going on?”

“Emma’s taking me to a school for mutants back in America,” Trinary answered.

“I just thought that would be the best place for her after all this,” Emma added. “She can’t exactly stay here. The school with give her a chance at a normal life after this”

“Will you come to visit me?” Trinary asked, staring up at Ororo.

“I will, I promise”

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha 16th September 4:35 UTC +4

The jet was leaving for Wakanda when Vision landed next to Tony, Bruce and Steve.

“Any luck?” Tony asked.

“I’m afraid not,” Vision replied. “I scanned the entire island we are the only living people here, aside from those that just left. I’m afraid that we were too late”

“What do we need to do now?” Bruce asked.

“We need to get the records from those machines,” Tony replied. “I can download them onto FRIDAY’S servers and we can search them when we get back to try and find out who sent them and why”

“We need to make sure that these people get a proper memorial for their deaths,” Steve added. “We may not be able to bury bodies for them, I don’t think we’d even be able to recover bodies for most of them. But if we can access any form of central data bank, we may be able to get names”

“Good idea cap” Tony added. “Now we’ve just got to figure out where this central data bank is”

“She might know,” Bruce suggested, pointing at Emma.

She spotted them watching her out of the corner of her eye. She made her way over to them. “Can I help you?”

“Do you know where there might be a central record of everyone that lived here?” Steve asked. “We want to get the names of everyone that died for a memorial in their honour”

“I can show you,” she offered. She paused for a moment. “Is there any chance you can take me back to New York when you leave. I need to get back to some old friends of mine there”

“You mean the X-Men?” Tony teasingly asked.

Emma shot him a glare. “How do you know about them?”

“Wanda and Lorna mentioned them a couple of times,” Tony explained, beginning to look smug. “They met them a few times when they were at Xavier’s, which I’m guessing is where you’re going”

Bruce put his hand out to cover Tony’s mouth. “Thanks, Emma, and we will be more than willing to give you and anyone else that needs it a ride back to America.” He turned his attention to Steve. “Take one of the tablets from the quinjet and a couple of the others and go with Emma to the data bank. The rest of us will go and get data from the Sentinels.” Emma and Steve nodded and set off through the destroyed streets with T’Challa, Scott and Bucky in tow. Bruce waited until they were out of earshot before removing his hand from Tony’s mouth. “Dude, she’s made from diamond. One punch from her could destroy that suit. Don’t piss her off”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine. Now, I think the rest of us need to go get the records from those Sentinels”

***

Hammer Bay, Genosha 16th September 6:12 UTC +4

“Are we all done here?” Tony asked. Everyone nodded. “Okay, who’s going where?”

The group split with T’Challa, Nakia and M’Baku heading back to Wakanda and the Avengers, Ororo, Emma and Trinary flying back to Wakanda.

The three girls sat in the corner as they watched the team get the jet ready to take off. Trinary was sandwiched to the women. She yawned, for the first time since the attack started realising how tired she was.

“You need to sleep?” Emma asked, looking down at the little girl. Trinary nodded and Emma lifted her arm up and pulled the girl closer into a comforting hug. “Go to sleep. We’ll be in New York before you know it”

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda September 16th 5:34 UTC +4

This time, it was Okoye’s job to hold Clint back from jumping out the jet before it landed. He was, however, the first person out and running towards the medical wing as fast as he possibly could. He slid to a stop in front of the room Wanda was in and froze. Through the window on the door, he could see her lying in the bed, unmoving save from the gradual rise and fall of her chest. She was surrounded by machines and seemed unnaturally pale. He pushed the door open and stepped quietly into the room. Wanda didn’t stir at his entry, but he did catch the attention of Anya, who was sat silently in the corner of the room, her fingers wrapped tightly around a mug of coffee.

“You made it,” she said.

“Yeah,” he quietly replied as he took the seat next to Anya. “How are you?”

“Tired,” she answered. “I was with Lorna, but Dad had to go talk to Ramonda and Shuri and asked me to stay with Wanda while he was gone.” She stood from her chair and handed the coffee to Clint. “I need to go back to Lorna now”

“Okay, but I’m not taking your coffee,” Clint argued.

Anya snorted. “Please, I’ve lived with you for the past nine months, I know all about your dependency on coffee Clint, and my Dad is going to be back here soon. Trust me, you’re going to need it”

Clint raised an eyebrow at her but accepted the coffee anyway. Anya left the room and Clint sat in silence, watching Wanda as she slept. After a few minutes, the door opened again, and a man walked into the room. He looked like an older version Pietro, so Clint presumed he must be Wanda, Anya and Lorna’s father, Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik quickly spotted Clint and forced out a somewhat genuine smile. “You must be Clint Barton. Nice to meet you”

“Likewise,” Clint replied. He patted the chair next to him.

Erik came and reluctantly sat next to Clint. The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment. “Thank you for looking after the girls. I really can’t thank you enough”

“It’s nothing,” Clint said. “Any family of Wanda’s is family of ours. They were more than welcome at our home.” Erik but his lip and raised his eyebrows slightly. “What?”

“Nothing,” Erik replied hurriedly.

“You don’t like that me and Laura adopted Wanda,” Clint stated.

“It’s just that you did that after you both knew that one of her actual parents was alive,” Erik pointed out.

“We had been planning on adopting her long before we knew about you and the other two,” Clint argued. “And we’re as much her ‘actual parents’ as you are. You may be biologically related, but we’ve looked after her for the last three years. You only met her yesterday”

“That may be so, but as a father, you have to see where I’m coming from here,” Erik said.

“That may be so, but as her father I have to disagree,” Clint snapped, trying not to seem smug.

“But you’re not”

“There are some legal papers back in New York that that says otherwise”

Before they continue throwing verbal punches and start throwing real ones, a small voice croaked from the other side of the room.

“Dad?”

Clint and Erik both turned to look at Wanda. She was beginning to wake up her, her eyes barely opened properly. Erik shoved Clint out the way, spilling hot coffee all over the other man.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here,” he said gently to the girl.

Wanda didn’t acknowledge him, instead, she just looked straight past him. “Dad? When did you get here?”

Clint did his best not to feel smug as he came over to the other side of the bed. “I just got here a few minutes ago. I came here as soon as I good, but it took a couple of hours to fly back from Genosha”

“You were in Genosha?” Wanda asked. “Why?”

“We were all on our way there when Anya called,” he explained. “I got here as quick as I could, but the others are still there. We tried to get there to help but we were too late, sorry”

“Not your fault,” she muttered.

“I know,” Clint grinned. “God, I better let your Mom know you’re awake and talking. She’s probably worrying out of her mind”

“Can I talk to her?” Wanda asked.

Distantly, Clint heard the sound of the door opening and closing as Erik left the room. “Sure you can. We can try and get her and the kids out here to see you if you want”

Shuri barged into the room accompanied by a couple of doctors. She grinned when she saw Wanda was awake. “Out,” she ordered Clint.

The man rolled his eyes but quickly left the room anyway. He spotted Erik leaning against the wall just outside the room. “Thanks for getting them”

Erik glared at him. “I didn’t get them just to get rid of you, ya know”

“I know,” Clint said defensively. “I was genuinely thanking you. The doctors need to know she’s awake. Listen, I’m not trying to start a fight with you. She needs both of us right now, not us arguing”

“Fine,” Erik finally agreed. He began to walk away from Clint. As he turned the corner, he decided to make one last comment. “I’m still her real Dad”

Clint sighed and leant against the wall and sighed, resigning to just waiting outside Wanda’s room alone.

A couple of minutes later, Anya rounded the corner with two more mugs of coffee in her hands. “Sorry about my Dad,” she apologised. “I was almost back here when I heard him having a go at you, so I thought I’d get you another coffee”

“Thanks,” Clint said as he took the drink from her. “Your Dad spilt the last one all over me”

Anya smiled lightly at Clint. “I’m sorry about him. But for what it’s worth, I think that you and the rest of your family are one of the best possible things that couldn’t have happened to my sister. And if he won’t say it, then I will: I can’t thank you enough for doing all that you have done for her. And for me. And for Lorna”

“Speaking of Lorna, how is she?”

“She’s fine, she’s still asleep. Have you called Laura again yet?”

Clint sighed and pulled his phone and shot Anya a quick grin before dialling the phone to update his wife on Wanda’s condition.

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda September 16th 7:19 UTC +4

“Brother!” Shuri yelled when she saw T’Challa. She ran at him and threw her arms around him. “You’re back”

“Of course I am,” he laughed. He looked at her as she pulled back away from him and saw how tired and stressed she was. “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” she said with a sigh. “Wanda woke up about an hour and a half ago, but she’s still not fully stabilised. And we’ve got all the other people from Genosha. And I just don’t know what to do”

“Shuri, calm down,” T’Challa said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “There is nothing you can do about Wanda until she has stabilised. And as for the people from Genosha, I intend to offer them a place to stay within Wakanda permanently. How is Clint Barton?”

“Stressing out and Erik Lehnsherr is not helping,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “He keeps picking arguments with Clint over who is Wanda’s real Dad. It’s really annoying”

***

Avengers Compound, New York September 16th 6:27 EST

“Hey, there’s a really grumpy Canadian guy at the gates,” Pepper said, staring down her phone. “Oh, wait. There’s a really grumpy Canadian guy with claws coming up the drive and a very scared guy at the gates”

“That’ll be Logan,” Emma said. She and everyone else from Genosha had arrived back at the Compound less than half an hour earlier. “He’s our ride.” She and Ororo stood up, scooping up the sleeping figure of Trinary. “Thank you for everything. And I hope that your friend is okay”

“I’ll walk you out,” Tony offered. “I think I need to talk to your friend about not scaring my staff”

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda September 16th 14:27 UTC +3

“I’m declaring this team meeting officially in session,” Shuri declared.

The ‘team’ were scattered around Wanda’s hospital room. Anya and Lorna were sat on the bed with Wanda sandwiched between them. Wanda was half asleep, her head resting on Anya’s shoulder. Erik and Clint were sat on the same chairs as earlier, only now they had each been moved to either side of Wanda’s bed, so they didn’t have to sit next to each other. T’Challa and the head doctor were stood leaning against the wall.

“We should probably hurry with this,” Anya suggested as Lorna poked Wanda awake.

“So, as you can guess, we’re all here to discuss what happens next with Wanda,” Shuri continued. “We have treatments available that we can try, but we’ve never seen anything like this before. We don’t know how long this will take”

“Will she be able to go home, or will she have to stay here?” Clint asked.

“For now, she will have to remain in Wakanda,” the doctor answered. “She will possibly have to stay here for a while”

“But people can stay here with her and those that can’t be here permanently can visit as often as they want,” T’Challa offered. “I’m not going to force her to be alone while she’s so ill”

“Me and the girls can stay here,” Erik said.

“Lorna has school,” Clint and Anya said at the same time. The two shot each other a look and grinned.

“Please no,” Lorna whined.

“Lorna, you have to go,” Anya argued. “You can come back and visit, but you need to go back to New York”

“Or Chicago,” Erik added.

“Dad, we’re not getting into this again,” Lorna hissed. “Fine, I’ll go back, but I won’t like it”

“I know,” Anya sighed.

Wanda turned to look at Clint. “What about Mom? Can she still come out to see me?”

“Of course she can,” her father reassured. “I don’t know about your brothers and sister though. I don’t think you’re really up to that right now”

“I have to say that I agree,” the doctor added. “I don’t think that having hyper young children around is going to be the best thing for you”

“Are they going to be okay if Mom comes out here and they stay back?” Wanda asked.

“Sure, so long as Auntie Nat bribes them with enough ice cream,” Clint joked. “Do you want me to go call her?”

Wanda nodded and watched Clint as he left the room before turning her attention back to Anya. The older of the sisters was leaning over off the bed to hit Erik in the arm.

Anya noticed the attention she was getting. “He was being an ass about Clint again,” she explained. She glared at him. “And he’s going to stop”

Wanda smirked. “Yeah, good luck with that”

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda October 16th 9:57 UTC +4

“I JUST WANNA FALL IN LOVE!”

“Shit”

“Peter you idiot”

Wanda groaned and turned over, burying her head further into her pillow. After a month, she’d been able to move from the medical wing, but was still unable to return home. Instead, she stayed in the same small apartment that she and the Avengers had stayed in when they’d come for Bucky, with Anya and Erik staying in two of the other rooms. Either Clint or Laura came as often as they could and stayed for a few days, the other staying with Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel in New York. Lorna, on the other hand, hadn’t been able to come to visit since she’d left to return home four days after they’d left Genosha.

“Dude, you’re going to wake her up”

“Why are we in here if we don’t want to wake her up?”

Wanda realised that the voices sounded like Shuri, Lorna and Peter. She forced her eyes open and saw the three people sat in various places on her floor, all on their laptops.

“Peter, just shut up and fix your headphones,” Lorna hissed.

“Wait, was that Twice?” Shuri asked.

Peter looked at her sceptically. “Maybe…”

Shuri grinned. “Nice”

“I more of a Blackpink girl,” Lorna added.

“What’s going on?” Wanda asked.

The three teenagers turned to look at Wanda, Lorna grinning wildly.

“Discussing K-pop,” Shuri answered.

“I got that,” Wanda said. “I meant, what are Peter and Lorna doing here?”

“Oh, there’s a bug going around Lila and Cassie’s school and they brought it back to the Compound,” Lorna explained. “And with me living at the Compound and Peter spending so much time there, we just couldn’t help but catch it. So tragically, we can’t go to school for a few days”

Peter did a very fake and sarcastic cough.

“Nice excuse”

***

Birnin Zana, Wakanda November 21st 8:21 UTC +4

“Happy birthday!”

A small voice sounded in the doorway of Wanda’s room before a small figure threw herself on the bed. Wanda groaned in pain and tried to turn over, but the small body was pinning her down.

“Lila,” Clint scolded from the door. “What did I say about not hurting her?”

“Sorry,” Lila muttered as she moved from atop Wanda.

Once her sister had moved, Wanda was able to roll over and take in what was going on. “What are you guys doing here? Dad, I thought you weren’t coming until the weekend”

“We weren’t going to miss your birthday now, were we? Happy twenty-first,” he said. “Lila, go tell your Mom that Wanda’s awake”

Lila nodded and dashed from the room. Wanda sat up and looked over at her Dad. “Who’s ‘we’?” she asked. “How many people came?”

Clint grinned and walked over to her. “Come on. You’ll see when you get out there.” He helped her stand from the bed and looped one arm around her waist to help her walk. She placed one of her arms over his shoulder to keep herself balanced. They were almost at the door when she caught him eyeing the wheelchair parked next to the doorway.

“No,” she insisted. “If we’re just going out of the room, I can manage without it, Dad”

Clint didn’t try and force the issue, just tightened his grip on her side. “I’m sorry about Lila. I told her to be careful because you were still in pain, but we haven’t fully explained to her and Nate what happened to you. Cooper knows, he’s older and understands this better, but the others are just too little to get it”

“Dad, it’s fine,” Wanda reassured. “I can take it. Besides, she hasn’t seen me in two months, she’s just excited”

They came out the room and Wanda gasped in surprise when she saw that everyone from the Compound had shown up. she grinned excitedly, having only seen a handful of these people in the past two months. Clint helped her over to a sofa where she was sat between Lila and Cooper.

“Hey, you two,” she said as she received tight hugs from the two of them. “I’ve missed you”

“We’ve missed you too,” Cooper replied.

“When are you coming home?” Lila asked.

Wanda shot Clint and Laura a look. “I don’t know”

“Well, the treatments have worked very well,” Shuri added. “So as long as she promises not to do anything too stupid, I don’t see why she can’t go back to America to finish recovering. She’ll be back in time for the holidays”

Lila grinned at her older sister. “So, I’ll see you soon?”

“See you soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I lost my pen drive and hadn't backed up in a while so I lost the first half of the chapter and had to rewrite it


End file.
